Dont call me crazy,zombie!
by ZombiCookiesz
Summary: A crazy man escapes from a asylum and finds himself in an zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since I was months ago my life months ago my life ended.I was in an asylum.i couldnt break out,i was in a straight if I wasn't I wouldn't be able to control myself.I was a carnivore.I was crazy,insane,crazy..wait I already said that."let me out" I screamed in a raspy voice."Sorry we can not let you out" a lady said.I turned my head towards her."Mo-oom?"i sighed and said "I'm not your mom".She sighed again and then opened the door to my cage"lunch time" I screamed bald,big people dragged me out of the cage."la la la la laaa" I sang happily as they dragged mt to a big empty room with one chair,a table and a dead bird sitting on a stuck it in my mouth "nom nom nom" I screamed as I chewed."Today your able to leave" the woman met earlier said."Wheee-een?" I two buff people dragged me out the asylum and threw me into a truck that you pack furniture in when you move.I crawled in circles while the truck which was taking me to a prison.I peeked my eye threw a hole in the side of the truck and saw gangsters."Hiiii-ii guys" I screamed to looked confused and then pointed and ran towards the were my friends from when I was a wasn't long ago..i watched as they threw the truck driver out and killed him with a took me out the truck and took the straight jacket off.I quickly took that bat they had and hit them in the head, all of ' force had killed 'em all.I didnt care, so I skipped away."laa la la la laa DA DA DA" I sang.I skipped to my house while I thought about what Santa will give me for I got home I saw my wife and son leaving the house,bout to go they saw me,my wife screamed and my son gasped."i thought you were...in" my wife said through whispers. "prison!nooo."i said with a wicked smile glued on my and my kid ran towards the car and got in.I threw a gernade ,which I stole from the dead gangsters.I walked away with the same wicked smile on my .The car blew over my head and landed about 12 feet in front of was every where. I went inside the house,which some parts of the wall fell of from the explosion.I watched T.V and I changed channels until I found the said they had captured a zombie which was just a person that had gotten infected by a disease and it was spreading.A few seconds later I head something falling down the steps behind father.I turned my head towards him and saw he was pale and his eyes were blood red.I carefully went into the kitchen and found a crowbar and watched the old zombie follow me in their,who was so slow."you need your medicine father" I said he went to bite my arm and hit him in the face with the crow I stuck it in his head and pulled it back, making his head split."zombies..." I said calmly.I heard something.I turned around slowly and found a gun pointed to my head.


	2. Chapter 2

"who are you?" the girl had a red jacket,blue jeans and a brown ponytail."your hot"i said."erm..ookkayy.. i'm zoey..come with me." she said pointing her gun towards a biker,a business man and a old man."hey i'm francis" the biker said.I looked at the business man"luis"the the old man"bill"."He's immune..i think" zoey said."lets go guys..and womans" I said, looking at francis when I said 'woman'.I then heard screeches."Hunter" all four of them said.I then looked around."behind you" zoey screamed at me with wide eyes.I turned and hit the hunter in the face with my got back and clawed me in the face and I just hit him I passed out.I woke up to all of the other four crowding around me.I could only see the color orange."you said he was immune" bill said and then sighed."i thought he was" zoey said,which was the closest to me.I reached out fast grabbed her neck and pulled her close and bit her and them pulled her away from me."What the hell!" zoey screamed"i thought he was dead!".I growled and then jumped at hit me back with his shotgun.I garbbed his shot gun and it him with a good blow and knocked him pulled her pistol out at me and I grabbed it like I did francis's and threw it at bill and it went off when it hit bills head and killed started getting up and I pulled him up and threw him at luis,the blow killed luis,and francis landed on a floorboard that was sticking out the ground and it went right through him.I looked at zoey backing out the door.I let her then I saw a tank come and hit her and she went flying out of sight and the tank chased 's dead. I turned around ,behind me,and saw a gun.I shrugged and then I turned back towards the door and saw a man in a white suit and black hair point a gun at me.i jumped at .Too crazy.I open my in a straight a asylum.i had a . That dream was about the exact same zombies that were outside my on the glass that protected me.I saw them eating that woman.i saw the two bald buff guys eating that wasnt that woman I know...it was my my vision changed..it just happened to be bill , francis , and luis eating her.I guess im I dream about..comes to not that maniac in that dream strolled down my eyes but I am my eyes open to become red and my skin pale. Im The

Hunter!


End file.
